


JATP Requested Fics

by EternalBromance (EverythingBromance)



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingBromance/pseuds/EternalBromance
Summary: JATP fics based off your requests.ill add more tags as the chapters go on(if you see any of my pseuds, you know im really only into bromance/platonic/friendship. But i can try to write romance if you want a request for it, but i cant promise it will be any good)
Kudos: 5





	JATP Requested Fics

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work from this fandom. I wanted to write something short so i could get this out there and start getting prompts, i have no idea where this was going but i hope you like it. 
> 
> this was also a good way for me to learn how to write their personalities so, tell me if they seem a little ooc.

“What do you guys wanna do?” Luke asked leaning back on the couch.

“Should we rehearse?” Alex asked, sitting against the bottom of the couch.

Reggie groaned, who was laying across the couch. “We’ve been rehearsing for hours; we don’t even have a gig.”

“Then what should we do?” Luke asked again.

Alex got up from the floor and flopped down next to Luke. “Should we go see what Julie’s doing?”

“But she said not to go in her room.” Reggie said, straightening himself.

“She only said that because you guys don’t know how to knock.” Alex said dumbfoundedly.

“Says the one that touched the picture of her and her mom.” Luke said, eyebrows furrowed.

“Um dude… Dream Box?” Reggie said in a low voice.

“…okay fine, but my point still stands.”

“Come on, lets go.” Alex rolled his eyes and stood up, he poofed out, the other two following.

Once they landed in front of her room, Alex knocked on the door. They heard a muffled ‘come in’ from inside.

They walked through the door, seeing Julie on her bed, schoolwork in front of her.

“Whatcha doooiinn?” Reggie asked while laying down next to her.

“Trying to do my homework.” She said while grabbing the paper from Reggie’s hand.

“Do you need any help?” Luke asked, grabbing the paper from her hands.

She grabbed it back forcefully. “Thanks, but I got It. Did you guys need anything?”

“Nope, just bored.” Reggie exclaimed, laying his head on one of Julie’s textbooks.

“Well if you guys don’t mind, I have a lot of work to do… so.” There was a long silence, the guys waiting for her to continue.

“Oh! Right! Okay… we should go. Come on guys!” Alex exclaimed, practically pushing the other two, clueless members out.

They poofed back into the studio, plopping down on the couch again.

“What now?” They were back where they started.

“We could mess with Carlos.” Reggie suggested.

“Or scare Bobby again.” Alex continued.

“Nah, we probably shouldn’t draw anymore attention to ourselves.”

“I’m not sure if we can really ‘get attention’. Ya know, cause of the whole… dead thing.” Alex remarked.

“You know what I mean.” Luke said through a half sigh.

“We should probably learn how to use our powers more?” Alex suggested.

“I don’t know. Sounds like a lot of work. Plus, we wouldn’t even know where to start.”

“I’m with Reggie on this.”

“Then I’m out of ideas.” Alex said, reclining further down the couch.

“We could try to make a sandwich? Or buy a bunch of stuff with Ray’s Credit Card? Or… or,” Reggie gasped quietly, “Street dogs.”

The other twos eyes went wide.

“Is it weird that it sounds good right now.”

“But its how we died, isn’t that, like… really creepy.” Luke said concerned.

“Well… yeah.” Alex said, sitting up. “But we should see if it’s still there right?”

Reggie nodded vigorously. Luke reluctantly agreed, and the three poofed out.

“We should have known it wasn’t going to be here.”

“It _has_ been 25 years.”

“I don’t think that’s what he meant.”

“I don’t think it stayed open after three teens died eating from there.”

“Yeah, that makes more sense.”

“Do you guys think he even had a vendors license?”

“I guess we probably should have asked more about it before we ate it for all those years.”

“Now thinking back on our deaths, that probably would have been smart.”

“Where do you think he is now?”

“Probably prison.”

“Should we visit him?”

“Did you just ask if we should visit the man, that indirectly killed us, in prison?”

“You guys have any other plans?”

“… no.”

“Maybe we can find a gig there too.”

“Then its settled.” Luke and Reggie poofed out.

“Fine, but if we see a ghost prisoner, I’m hiding behind _both_ of you! Aaaanndd who am I talking to?” Alex sighed a poofed out.

“He seemed to be doing well for himself.” Reggie said while flopping on the couch once again.

“For being in prison, yeah.” Alex sat down beside Reggie.

“What now?” Luke asked, standing in front of the couch.

“ _Now_ can we buy stuff using Ray’s credit card?” Reggie asked, hopefully.

Alex and Luke glanced at each other.

“Yeah okay.” Luke said through a smile.

The two got up from the couch and they all poofed into the house.


End file.
